


The Eightieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [80]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eightieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eightieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Oh man, Jim, I can't believe they took it off again!" 

"Took what off again, Chief?" 

"The Pretender, I love that show." 

"Why don't you ask your list sibs if any of them can make copies for you." 

"Great idea, Jim. The main character's tall, dark, handsome and has special abilities...rather like someone else I know." 

"And who might that be?" <<teasingly>>

"Rafe, of course. Can get injured three weeks in a row and never quits!" 

-end- 

Vicky  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, I've been thinking." 

"Oh, no! Duck and run for cover!" 

"Funny. Now listen. Remember that course in Shamanism I took this spring?" 

"Yeah. Like you can learn to be a Shaman in 12 easy lessons." 

"No, of course not, and the teacher never claimed that. It's just a beginning, a place to start. But the teacher showed us how to track energy pathways in the body, and I thought that might help with controlling your senses." 

"How's that, Chief?" 

"Well, our bodies run on energy, right? And if we can learn how energy pathways work in our bodies we can direct it where we need it. Like in biofeedback techniques or something. " 

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds crazy, but what the heck. What do I do?" 

"Well, first we take off our clothes." 

"Oh, no. No way. I'm not that crazy. Sitting around naked. No way. Never." 

* * *

"So now what do we do? You know I can't believe I'm doing this..." 

"Okay. Now just feel the flow of energy in your body. Where is it going?" 

"You know something Chief? This was not such a good idea. I'm just going to uh...." 

"Uh, Jim. That's perfectly natural you know. You don't have to hide it from me. I'm not embarrassed or anything. I've seen them before you know. I mean, I've got one too, and there's no need to cover it with your hand or.... Jim! Uh, Jim. Oh! Jim! That's nice -- don't stop. This is fantastic. Oh, yes. If you get naked you can really tell where the energy is go......Ah!" 

finis 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Jungle 

A tiny scratch could mean death. The microbe world was very hostile. During a hunt Jim got the thorn of a plant into his shin and when he had jumped through the little rivers to catch the prey, the small wound got infected. 

Although Incacha had immediately applied a bandage with healing and antiseptic plants Jim came down with fever. The antibiotics he'd swallowed didn't work at all. The last time he'd taken his temperature it had been 106 F. Now he was too weak to even use the thermometer. But he was sure it had climbed higher. He had shivers, his teeth were rattling and he shifted in and out of hallucinations. 

He was aware that Incacha held him in his arms, rocking him and gently stroking over his buzz cut. He knew distantly that he should feel odd that he was held by another man like a hurting child. But it didn't matter. Nothing did matter any more. He was sure he was going to die. The leg was infected, his body would lose the fight. He was completely calm about it. 

He dreamed about his family and friends and that they would never know what had happened to him. That he'd perished in a hut in the Amazonian jungle. It made him feel sad for them. Although he didn't leave someone behind who loved him and that was good. 

Incacha whispered to him "You have to fight, Enqueri." He kissed him on the temple, then on the mouth. It made Jim curious. He forced himself out of his apathy and turned his head toward his friend. Incacha, understanding, kissed him again, longer. Long forgotten tender feelings surged up and clamped his chest. It made Jim sob, he didn't want to die. Not now. 

Exhausted, tears ran down his face as he clutched at the shaman. Incacha smiled down at him, a promise in his face. Jim smiled back and relaxed. It was going to be okay. Peacefully he slipped into deep slumber. 

Next morning the fever was gone. Jim was so weak that he couldn't sit up, but he felt like he was reborn last night and the world was utterly beautiful... 

<to be continued....>

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim could tell from the sound of partner's footfalls that he was feeling down. As he entered the bullpen it was confirmed by the slump in his shoulders and his half-hearted response to his colleague's greetings. An unhappy bundle of Blair flopped down beside him and a heavy sigh settled around them both. 

Jim leaned back indulgently, "Okay, tell me, chief." 

"Remember I emailed the list last night late?" 

Jim nodded. "Checked my mail this morning and realised I didn't use spoiler space. That's like a major faux pas." Another sigh. Jim patted his shoulder and said, "Ah, I see." Blair went on, "I may have ruined it for someone, big time! It was just an impulse, man." 

Jim smiled as he considered the transgression. "Impulse emailing, Chief, the curse of modern, global telecommunications." Blair scowled at him and he sobered. "You're right on this call, though, not all impulses are bad." 

"Huh?" 

"Remember when I first said ...... " he looked around and leaned closer " .... you know what." 

Blair looked him straight in the eye. "That you loved me?" 

"Yeah that." He glanced around at his fellow officers working away, still oblivious of this cosmic event. "That was total impulse." 

Blair considered the words. "I know it wasn't the most romantic of settings, but you're saying no malice aforethought? Whatsoever?" 

"That's what I'm saying. I was just sitting there, listening to you going on about the dangers of genetically modified soya, and I thought 'I want this man in my life forever'. What happened afterward ... that was just nature giving her blessing." 

It had been because of 'what happened afterward', Blair realised, that he'd never dwelt on Jim's declaration. And understanding it now he loved the simplicity and honesty of it. 

Jim looked at his lover's face. It spoke openly of a gift, received and returned. 

"Come on Chief, you have an email of apology to write and then I think you and I should get natural together." 

-end- 

Claire  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Roberta had been trying to get her cousin Lisa to join her Aikido dojo for months. 

Roberta herself had begun training only last summer, and only about twice a week, passing only one kyu test. Her dojo did not go in for the colored belts as did some others; one was a white belt until one took the black belt test. She had at least 5 more levels to pass through before she could take that test. But she did not really care about the advancement so much; it was the discipline and the exercise which appealed to her. 

But as much as she enjoyed the workout, she felt that she would enjoy it more if her cousin would train with her. So she nagged and teased until Lisa agreed to come observe a class with her, though she expressed real doubt that someone as tiny and non-athletic as she could really get anything out of something like this. Jackie Chan she was not. 

Arriving a few minutes before the end of the beginners' class, the two women sat on the bench that Sensei had provided for visitors, Lisa occasionally whispering questions, Roberta answering the best she could. Class ended and the aikidoka disappeared into the back of the dojo to change into their street clothes and make way for the next class, an intermediate level one. 

Lisa half stood as if to leave, when in came a couple of men, already suited up in their Gis. She gasped, the air hissing out of her like a blowup doll, leaving her helpless to do anything but sink back into her seat. Roberta, who had met Jim and Blair once briefly between classes, now watched them as they trained. 

She had never seen them in their gis before. In her beginners' class, no one really looked that good in the thin cotton, white, drawstring pants. But there was something about the firm muscular butts that rather made a difference here. 

And man, those chests! Jim was bare-chested beneath the belted top and Roberta found herself holding her breath every time he raised his arms or performed one of their circular rolls across the mat, knowing she would catch glimpses of well-defined pecs. 

Blair wore a t-shirt beneath his gi, but that didn't obscure the fact that his shoulders and chest strained a bit against the fabric as he moved or that Roberta could catch occasional glimpses of auburn chest hair which glistened with sweat. 

Lisa leaned over to whisper, "That guy with the ponytail is gonna get creamed by his partner -- he's so big." 

Roberta explained with a smile, "According to Sensei, in this martial art, it is not the biggest or the strongest who was at an advantage -- it is the one with the balance, the connection with the earth, the one with heart, the one in harmony and --" 

She turned Lisa's head just in time to see big buff Jim Ellison roll over Blair Sandburg's back and land with a thump and a whap. 

" -- and it's the one who can simultaneously step off the line as the strike is made, move in close, get under his partner's center of gravity, and help him continue his strike, letting his own partner's momentum do the work. 

"And --" 

The two men kneeled, faced each other, bowing -- their hands pointing in a V, towards each other, maintaining eye contact as their chins nearly reached the mat, huge smiles lighting up their faces. 

" -- it works best when the partners respect each other and see the good in one another; when they can love one another." 

"You forgot to tell her a key point," added Jim, smiling at the now blushing observers, who wondered how he had heard them. 

"What's that?" Roberta managed. 

And Blair spoke up, rocking up on his toes as though that were the only way to keep a giggle from escaping: 

"O-Sensei, the originator of this art -- a man who could face a circle of attackers with walking sticks, turning them into a pile of bodies and sticks -- was only 5 feet tall." 

Lisa ducked behind her cousin and whispered "Where do I sign up?" 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, we have to do something about spam." 

"Okay, Chief. What do you suggest?" 

"How about you hunt them down with your Sentinel senses and kill them all?" 

"And I thought you were a pacifist. We'll make a police officer out of you yet." 

fini 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Re: If Jim Ellison were to meet a _real_ super-hero.... 

"So. You what? See things real well? Good hearing, that kind of thing?" 

"Well, yeah. And it's been hell, I tell you. All this publicity." 

_philosophical look_ "Yeah. I wouldn't want my abilities revealed, that much is for sure." _shudder_

"Abilities?" 

"Well, you know. I do a bit here and there." 

"Really?? What?? You're a sentinel too? God, it's great to have more company than a crazy woman!" 

"Sentinel? Uh... that hearing/seeing/smelling thing? Not really. I do see pretty well, though. Mostly I, you know, fly. Bounce bullets off my chest. Stuff like that." 

"..." 

"Hey, don't worry! I mean, a good sniffer and all that, we can certainly use it! Welcome to the gang!" 

_weakly_ "Fly?" 

"Ah, well, you know, no big deal, right? I mean, you do, too, right?... Jim?" 

"I -- ahh -- I can see real far. Does that count?" 

"Far? Well, but surely you can -- well, see _through_ things, right? X-ray vision?" 

"Uhhh... no...." 

"Oh." 

_grand pause_

"Maybe we can get Batman to make you a spiffy suit. You've got the body for it. Come on, stop looking so glum. I mean, not everybody can be Superman..." 

_end_

Em  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Rainy Season 

You really couldn't do anything, the rivers had grown and turned into lakes. The rest was swamp. The animals were hiding, everybody had sought shelter and spent the day with doing nothing. Only the alligators, water snakes and piranhas had a lot of fun. 

The older members of the tribe were inside the huts, only the little children were unimpressed by the downpour of rain. They frolicked around with their small pets and played hide and seek. 

Their cries and squeaks made Jim smile. He had snuggled up with Incacha in a hammock under a roof in front of his hut. They watched the kids, necked and talked. The shaman could do this for hours. Teaching Jim, telling him outrageous hunt stories and teasing him with sexual innuendoes. The playful tenderness of the older man towards Jim stood in a sharp contrast to merciless brutality the Chopek warrior could show towards an enemy. 

Some kids brought flowers and offered some to the two men to tuck them behind their ears. Incacha looked great but Jim felt silly with the large red flowers behind his ears. The orchids had a heavy, sweet smell. 

When the smallest of the kids was left behind by the older ones, the little girl began to sob. Incacha called it and thankfully the wet kid climbed with them into the hammock and napped for while in the softly swinging bed. 

These days seemed to be endless. 

-end- 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

I see the looks that everyone gives me at the station and the university. Disgust by some, pity by most, and you know what, it confuses me. Oh, I can understand the disgust. I lied. 

I lied about the Sentinel of the Great City. Not for the reasons they think, not even close. They think I lied to write a dissertation and get my degree. In fact, I lied to protect my friend. 

They say that my reputation is ruined. I wonder if there was ever a reputation to destroy in the first place. They say I've shamed the university. How? When did I become responsible for the reputation of the entire university anyway? No one told me. This is the same place that ignored a rapist because he had money. Well then, I'm happy to have had a part in destroying its reputation. Perhaps it deserves a little tarnishing. 

But I digress, as usual. What I don't understand is the pity. I haven't lost anything that matters. Was it something I had worked for a large portion of my life for? Yes. Has it all disappeared because of several very crazy days? No. I still have all that knowledge in my head, it hasn't gone anywhere. I can share it with those who need it. 

I still have my home, my friends, and Jim. How does a piece of paper and the words Doctor in front of my name change anything about me? It doesn't and maybe the world has forgotten that. You know what? 'They' are the ones who should be pitied. I have richness untold in my life, and I don't need a piece of paper or a title to tell me who am I or who I should be. I pity them. 

End 

Lori  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim awoke in the middle of the night when Blair started shivering. He got out of bed and went downstairs in his boxers. Blair was in bed under his usual ten blankets and comforters, wearing a ski-suit over two layers of sweats. 

"Blair? Why don't you come upstairs. It's warmer." 

"O-o-o-k-k-kay. Ch-ch-ch." 

Blair had been like this ever since he was attacked by the serial killer who liked to freeze his victims to death. Mr. Freeze, as he was known in the press, had once been left outside in the cold by his mother for half an hour too long, and it had turned him into a psychopathic murderer. Life was like that -- one little thing goes wrong, and whammo! 

Blair claimed that Mr. Freeze's methods had troubled him less than those of Mr. Cook, who liked to fry his victims, Mr. Press who....well, you get the picture. However, Jim disagreed. A Blair unable to go near a stove, heavy objects, or a knife was bad enough. But a Blair who woke him every night shivering, in August? Something had to be done, besides keeping Blair away from all future serial killers. 

"Take off those clothes and get in bed. Now!" 

"T-t-t-a-k-ke m-m-m-y c-c-c....??!!" 

"Sandburg, we'll get under the covers together, skin to skin. It's an old Army Ranger trick. Warm you up faster than anything. You'll see. " 

"O-o-o-k-k-ay! Ah! That's r-r-really warm, Jim." 

"Told you." 

"J-j-jim? Could you get just a l-l-little closer. I'm still shivering here." 

"Mmmm. There. How's that?" 

"Nice." 

* * *

When Jim got up in the morning, Blair was downstairs, wearing only his boxers, cooking breakfast at the stove. 

"Hey, Jim. I'm cured!" 

"That's great, Sandburg." 

"What's wrong? You don't look so happy." 

"I'm happy you're cured. Was just hoping it would take a bit longer." 

"Oh. I'm sure I'll need lots of repeat therapy sessions. I'm still nervous about being under heavy objects, after all." 

"Don't worry. I have the cure for that." 

fini 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

Simon sat back in his seat, the laughter had finally subsided. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. Watching Jim trying to teach Blair how to bowl was a real education. Jim Ellison might be a hell of a cop, but 'teacher' material, he wasn't. 

"Just stick your fingers in the holes," Jim sighed. 

"It hurts, man," Blair whined. 

"Not if you do it properly, like I showed you," 

"Yeah, but I don't have hands like that," Blair poked a finger at Jim's large hand, "In fact, outside of a wildlife sanctuary, I've never _seen_ hands like that!" 

Simon began to laugh again, the look on Jim's face was a joy. This was obviously a routine for them, the insults, the taunting, but they really appeared to thrive on it. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Jim so relaxed and at ease and Blair almost illuminated the room when he was with his partner. Simon shook his head, such an unlikely team, so many reasons why a friendship like that shouldn't work, yet... Drying his eyes after another bout of laughter he realised that if he hadn't known better, and had he merely been a casual observer, he would have thought how 'in love' they seemed. 

"God, Sandburg. You are such a _girl_ , sometimes," Jim moaned. 

"Coming from a Neanderthal like you, man, that's a compliment," Blair snorted. "Will you stop that, you're ripping my arm off." 

"Just quit complaining and bowl," Jim stood close behind his friend. Blair was tucked up into Jim's chest, his ass comfortably resting in the older man's groin. Jim's arms were around his partner, one large hand clamped across Blair's smaller one, guiding his arm back, all the time, explaining how the movement should be smooth and controlled. Blair's curls bobbed as he nodded, his actions affirming but his manner that of someone totally unconvinced. As one, the two men swung the ball back to pick up momentum, then, with a rumble, the ball rolled... straight into the channel and away. 

Jim threw up his arms in despair. 

Blair stood watching, hands on hips, as the ball disappeared. 

"I give up!" Jim gasped walking back to Simon. "He's a lost cause." 

"I think I've done permanent damage to my favourite hand," Blair complained, flexing his fingers painfully. "Next time _you_ get to partner the 'missing link' here" he said, gesturing sharply to his roommate who stood grumbling, his face a picture of disgust, as he handed over money to Henri Brown. 

"Methinks the kid doth protest too much," Simon sniggered. 

Blair looked up into the big man's face and smiled, that warm, enigmatic Sandburg smile. 

Then, he shot his partner a look of such devotion and love, that just for a moment, Simon felt so very envious of them both. 

-fini- 

Michelle  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Damn, damn, damn." [pounding sound] 

"Jim? What's the matter?" [worried voice] 

"Listmom says I gotta write a watch ad." [sad face] 

"Er, why?" [soothing look] 

"'Cause I replied to a message wanting to know where the Memorial Day of the Holiday Series was." [puppy dog eyes] 

"Oh, on the wrong list?" [ignoring puppy dog eyes] 

"Yes, thought I hit reply, but I didn't -- hit reply all instead." [pout] 

"Well, you better get started, big guy." [hide small grin] 

"But...you know I can't write!" [bigger pout  & puppy dog eyes] 

"Tell you what: you start writing and I'll stand right here [small grin] and give you the incentive to finish it." 

"Right there?" [confused look] 

"Yep, right here." [big grin and for incentive, shirt disappears] 

Tip...{Blair's hands move to bottom of number one tee} tippity...... {number one tee is removed}...tap..... "As I type, you are gonna strip?" 

"Yep and when you finish....." [big wide grin] 

Typing sounds are all that can be heard along with the swish of clothes being removed. Then a new sounds can be heard: licking, slurping, panting zipping, and finally, 

"Yes! Oh! yes!" 

-end- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

Scritch, scritch, scritch, screeeeeeeeitch, skreeeeee, Fff-fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle, fff-fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle, fff-fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle, fff-fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle, fff-fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle, fff-fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle, fff- fomp, thump, shuffle, shuffle. Mrrreoaow. 

Ellison rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head, and repeated the mantra he had acquired when the six aliens in fur coats masquerading as cats had decided to serve Blair as if he were their lord and master. "It could be worse, it could be me instead of him," he muttered over and over under his breath. 

Down below, six furry beasts slinked through the main room. After a little scritching at one of Sandburg's French doors the door opened, thankfully without a creak due to an application of oil by Ellison after the first two times. He made a mental note to oil the hinges on all the windows in the loft that opened outward later in the day. Somehow, even though he made sure they were all locked, the little beasties still seemed to get through them. 

Six hirsute forms slipped into Sandburg's room, and he heard the soft fwomps of their bodies landing on the futon, the kneading of Sandburg's blankets, the cats movements as they spread out and their load purring as they settled down. Thankfully there was no fur licking or flea chasing to be heard. 

After several minutes of this, Ellison drifted off to the rhythmic purring from his furry tormentors. As sleep took hold of him he thought he heard a much louder purr coming from under his bed. 

**END**

Red 

* * *

End The Eightieth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
